Roses
by DarkAngstScary
Summary: Is Treize really the reason Lady Une has a personality disorder? Or is it from her past? Just a story to explore a reason other than Treize for the muliple personality disorder.


Author's Note: Gee, I don't know what's with the angst and drama kick. Anyway, I'm pretty sure I'm not going to continue this, since , one this doesn't seem to working and two I can't write angst. Well I can't write anything , but that's besides the point. I need people review though(just to prove my point), so I can happily throw the idea in the garbage bin.  
  
  
Disclaimers: Lady Une is not mine. Gw is not mind. Don't sue me , besides you'll get nothing.  
  


Liebe  


  
  
Lady Une twirled the red rose in her hand, ignoring the tiny pricks of pain from the thorns. Her pain was always triggered by the rose, especially red roses. Lady Une knew that his excellency thought he was the cause of her spilt personality, but that was untrue. Her mother was the cause of her warring personalities, and Treize only triggered it, with his need for a diplomat.   
  
  
Her mother, the late countess, hated her daughter.  
  
  
Her stylish mother never wanted children in the first place; she was accident. Not only that, the countess hated her plain bookworm daughter. She ignored her, content to have Une be raised by servants and tutors. Ironic, that her name should be Liebe, meaning love in german.   
  
_  
Mother never loved anyone, in fact she even killed father. _  
  
  
It was no surprise to anyone that the count had died, the cause unknown. There was no doubt in anyone's mind who killed him. Her mother could finally flaunt her illicit affairs openly and throw balls every night. And , of course, continue to ignore her daughter.  
  
  
When her mother finally did turn her attention to her daughter, Une fervently wished that it had not happened..  
  
  
_Une, don't read so much and rid of those ridiculous glasses. Still it wouldn't do you much good would it? You're still plain. I don't' know where you got your looks from, but it certainly wasn't me. How I got such a ugly daughter is beyond me. What's this? You broke the vase of roses? You ungrateful wrench!_  
  
  
Yes, dear mother did hate her.   
  
  
In fact, even now Une could smell the roses, how the smell flooded the house.   
  
  
Her mother's favorite flower was the rose, the red rose. She would accept no other flower.  
  
  
That day, in a accident a maid broke a vase of roses. Of course her mother blamed her, so eager was her mother to punish her. Abusing her mentally wasn't enough; her mother needed to do it physically as well.   
  
  
_More gracefully darling. Of course not darling, we won't use the ...._  
  
  
She could feel herself choking, and her mother still hadn't let her up yet. She strugggled but her mtoher insisted under of the guise of her needingto learn how to swim.   
  
  
Starting from that day, Une always sported bruises on her face and arms, and always looked scrubbed raw.   
  
  
But Liebe was always careful not to leave any lasting bruises or scars.  
  
  
Her mother was a sadist, but society loved her .   
  
  
Liebe was a queen, a queen who naturally dominated and used people for her own twisted amusement.   
  
  
Society practically threw themselves at her feet, actually wanting the pain and cruelty dealt to them.  
  
  
Une mentally sneered at these memories.  
  
  
_High society? This was the high society that everyone was eager to join and to be accepted in?_  
  
  
But she remembered the docily in which she accepted her mother's lessons.  
  
  
Making her no better than that pack of sheep.  
  
  
Une turned to other memories.  
  
  
Une's grandfather, a military man, surprisingly was the only one to give any affection to her.  
  
  
Even though it was only duty to him, Une treated him with adoration, so desperate for affection.  
  
  
She learned the basics of military combat, piloting and engineering. Une was quite good at these things, but preferred to read.   
  
  
Reading gave a world where no one hated her or hurt her.  
  
  
_ Grandfather dismissed the reading as a weakness but chose to ignore it. Mother ignored my lessons with grandfather altogether because not even she could hurt me._  
  
  
_That is until mother started her own viscious campagin. Hurting me by breaking my glasses, hiding them and burning all the books that I had. My grandfather did not even interfer, thinking this was a good thing.  
  
  
The flames licking the pages of the book, the beautiful words disappearing into ash. Her own private world turned to dust._  
  
  
When Une's grandfather died, Liebe expected her father's fortunes would be turned over to her. In the will however, most of the money was in two trusts for Une, while Liebe got a mere pittance.  
  
  
The only catch was that if Liebe sent Une to military school and provided all she needed for the school, Liebe would get to control one of trusts. Liebe was only happy to comply, happy to get rid of her plain mousy daughter and enlarge her own spending money.  
  
  
Une was jubilant.   
  
  
_  
To me , anywhere was better than living with mother. But with my life, how could I ever think I could escape?_  
  
  
  
Author's Note:So what do you think? Wait I know, you hate it because it doesn't follow the story line. Feel free to add any more criticism.  
  



End file.
